


The Crawling Queen of the Desert Kingdom

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Future, Broken Limbs, Gen, Monster Blood, Nefaria Headcanon meets Bad Future, Undead Wound Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: The Chaos remembers those who hurt it. The Chaos remembers those it holds dear.The Chaos knows the salvation is has to deliver.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Crawling Queen of the Desert Kingdom

It didn’t hurt. Then again, it hasn’t hurt for a long, long while.

Nefaria tore herself from the middle of the Halidom’s remains, somehow pushing a concrete wall that lodged itself on top of her just enough to allow her escape. She had been imprisoned in a much more thorough coffin. This was nothing for her.

Her body cracked and twisted itself into shape. Those who were responsible for attempting to kill her once again watched in confusion and horror, as the undead queen stood before then, unworldly coal-dark blood seeping from her wounds as she rearranged herself.

It didn’t hurt. And yet, it now pained.

“My name is Nefaria. Last of my people, mine existence is unending and infinite.”

The enemy’s dragons took flight, and readied themselves to go after their prey.

“My name is Nefaria, undead monster whose body and soul are brought back from the unending limbo of the underworld, I grant succor to Gods who are and are not me.”

The enemy’s army charged forward as dark tendril started coming forth from the queen wounds.

“I am Nefaria, Crawling Queen of the Desert Kingdom. Fear me, for my being too is Nyarlathotep.”

The Crawling Chaos engulfed all.

* * *

A demon blond as gold sat on top of a Throne, at the very centre of Alberia.

Through the country, a monster as dark as the darkest night tore apart all who stood on its way. Chaos devoured all who stood on it’s way, no steel or claw able to stop it’s advance.

The monster entered the castle, covering the place with it’s veil.

The demon extended his hand.

The monster tore him apart like an old friend.


End file.
